Haunting of the Heart
by I'mTheRemix
Summary: One ghost is carefree and has fun playing pranks on the unsuspecting. One ghost is haunted by his own actions and more importantly their consequences in his human life and roams in misery. Will their separate afterlife agendas keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1: A New Friendship is Forming

**I came up with the idea of this story in theatre class when we got on the subject of weird ways to haunt people while telling ghost stories the day before Halloween. **

**This is my story of two untraditional ghosts who find their way together. **

**The Point of View's will mainly be the two main character's with other's scattered in.**

**

* * *

Narrator's Point of View**

Bella walked around the house that she'd regularly haunted. The house of a large ancient family that she'd been haunting for generations. She walked around and thought about how the men in this family kept getting more egotistical and the women younger and more expensive. The newest wife of the Swan family, Melissa, was 22 and married to the oldest member, the grandfather, who was 78.

"I'm singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain!" More like screaming in the shower, Bella thought as the young girl's shrill voice tried to somewhat resemble a song. Melissa had just finished lathering her head with shampoo when Bella shut the water off. She laughed as the girl's high-pitched scream came through the house.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Edward, the youngest heir of the Cullen fortune, yelled.

"The freakin' water shut off! With all this money can't you pay the damn bill!" Arguing was a regular in this house. Edward had a problem with his new grandma being a girl she'd graduated with, Edward's dad had a problem with the fact that he was attracted to his new stepmother, and Edward's grandfather was too blinded by her implants to care what she did.

"I'll go check the regulator!" He came down to the basement and Bella held the end of the switch strong. Try as he may, he couldn't pull it down. He gave up and went back into the house.

"It's jammed! I'll get dad to try. Just get dressed and come rinse your head with some water bottles or something." She grunted and left the shower. Bella went upstairs and watched as she cleaned rinsed her head and then turned the water back on.

"What the hell! I swear this house is haunted or something!" Bella chuckled. If she only knew.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

I followed Melissa upstairs and looked over her shoulder as she looked up. I couldn't materialize for long periods of time yet. I would be able to if I practiced but in all my years, I'd decided that having fun by playing pranks was more fun then actually building my skills. Using the computer was usually out of the question because it required constant materialization. I read over her shoulder as she looked up the history of this house.

"If he thinks for one second that I'm going to live in this house if it's haunted, he is sadly mistaken." Now, there was a common misconception about Melissa and gold diggers in general. Most young girls who married older guys for money were not stupid. In fact, Melissa was very smart, conniving and frankly, she was a bitch. She knew that she wouldn't have to stay married to him for long to profit. She also knew that divorce or death, she would get a lot. Mr. Cullen didn't make a will because he was in fact the stupid one. His money was old and therefore all his life, people had continued to make it for him. His son and grandson had the brains. They made there own little fortune in case Daniel, the grandfather, managed to loose it.

"Ah! I knew this house was haunted!" I watched as she looked up the stereotypical signs of a ghost. Ghosts are translucent apparitions of deceased spirits. They become eternally trapped or earth if they choose not to go into the light. They can become attached to items or people that they held near to them. They cannot physically do harm to people. Ghosts are never around for long because they usually go into the light after the person or thing they were attached to dies or is destroyed. They are always awake and watching.

The paragraph droned on and on and it was all wrong. One, if I materialize I can cause all the harm I wanted. I could strangle this girl right now if I could stay materialized for long enough. Ghosts cannot be attached to a person or item. They can choose to stay with one but it's their choice. Also, the light thing is completely wrong. You only get one time to choose to go into the light or not. After that there's this eternity test that you have to take. It's test your bravery, compassion and some other shit I didn't care about. Also sometimes the light rejects you, then you get cast into the shadows. That's where a real hellish party takes place. Only the worst of the worst souls go there. Oh and we can stay around as long as we want. Earth is one big party. I love watching the crisis that is the world unfold, it's too much fun. I'm not trading that for a routine afterlife of peace and happiness. Plus, we do have a sleep-like thing. It's really just darkness though. It comes and goes as it pleases. It's like a blackout for humans. We just go out, disappear and I only did it once or twice a year and my appearance always changed. I don't know how but it kept me looking modern.

I left her to her "studies" and decided to roam a bit. I hadn't been out in a while. Plus, Central Park had lots of unsuspecting humans to play pranks on.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

I wallowed around the forest. I couldn't go into the light. Knowing what I had done kept me back. I didn't deserve to go. I had met a ghost every couple years but no one very interesting. They were mostly lost souls who had no purpose here.

Everyday I constantly thought about my death and the reason I didn't deserve to be happy. It was 1822 or 23, I could never remember. My father was a lumberjack and my mother couldn't bear being away from him. Our family traveled with him when he switched to a new area. I had a little sister. She was 11 and of course wanted to be a grown up. I was 17 and ready to go out on my own but I felt needed. This particular fall day, my mother asked me to watch my sister. She had been having bad feelings and didn't want anything to happen. Of course, I wasn't thrilled about my kid sister tagging along so I really just ignored her till I turned and saw her screaming. A large tree was about to be cut down and she was on the wrong side of it. The edge of her dress was caught on a bramble around the trunk of the tree and she was stuck. No one could hear her screaming over the equipment and the large circumference of the tree hid her from the two workers on the other side. I ran but I was too late. The tree fell and crushed both of us. She crossed over, obviously, I didn't.

Today was like every other day. I walked around and watched the people. The happy families of the New York suburban area. They had everything that I once had and what I would give anything to have back. For the next 40 years I had to watch my parents waste away in their misery. They didn't know how to function without us and they lived poor and struggled in the wilderness to survive. I never went into the darkness. When I was feeling drained, I would sit and wait for hours, maybe days, until my energy levels went back up.

It was now the 21st century and everything was different. Things were automatic and easy. People were lazy and dependant. Most of the population was carefree and even those who struggled still managed to have fun and do what they wanted. Nothing like the time period of my birth when even rich men had to work hard to make it. I decided to travel out to the inner city. It was a nice enough day and everyone would be bustling about. I wouldn't need to materialize so maybe I'd have a little longer time out of the darkness. I sat on a bench in central park and I saw a glimmer. It was only momentary, then I saw it again. It couldn't be. Not another ghost. I hadn't seen any new one's in a while, out of all the people who died in New York City each day, no one every bothered to stick around. I guess they didn't want to spend their afterlife in this crowded city. That, or they were sent to the shadow lands. Shadows were something you avoided. They were reckless, violent and usually their soul was completely gone. Ghosts can hurt humans, but they never bother to hurt ghosts, they're nothing to lose, they can't kill them. Shadows can hurt everything, they can kill a ghost, because shadows will suck the soul out of you. After that, you become a shadow also.

I saw the glimmer again. It was quick and the proof it was there was people tripping or things flying out of their hands before it disappeared again.

"Hello? Are you still there?" I didn't see the glimmer again so I called to see if she or he was nearby. Then she was in front of me. She was very pretty, obviously. She had waist-length brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale as we all are, but had a sort of shimmer to it. Maybe it was sheen on her face when she died. Her clothes looked modern so I guess she died recently.

"Hmm, didn't expect you. Well, you're a big guy. We could have some fun with you." She touched my arm and then suddenly, we were in this mansion. I guess this was her resident haunt.

"Where are we?" I asked. I looked around the dusty attic we had landed in. Boxes full of old papers, books and different trinkets.

"This is the Cullen Manor. It's been here for around 150 years I think. I lost track of time in the 1800s. When there were no conveniences like today." So she was at least the same age if not older then me. "So anyway, where'd you come from?"

"I died in the 1823 I think. It gets harder to remember time when it doesn't matter." She nodded and looked me up and down a few times. "What about you? What time period are you from?"

"The same. I was killed around 1825, I think." She looked away, wistfully. I wonder who killed her. Or why? She shook it off and brought a smile back to her face. "Anyway, I haunt them. No reason really. I didn't know their family during my life but this family is too much like a soap opera for me to leave. I love messing with people."

"Is that what you were doing in the park?"

"Yeah. I hate seeing ghosts that want revenge or are all mopey." Well then she wouldn't like me. I certainly wasn't a happy spirit. Well maybe things would get better. I could hang out with this girl. She seemed like she planned on sticking around for a while.

* * *

_~Your friends will know you better in the first minute they meet you then your acquaintances will know you in one thousand years~ Richard Bach_

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear of the Unknown

**Well, here is the next chapter.**

**There will be more ghosts along the way.

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

Why'd this guy look so down? He was good looking, don't get me wrong but he was always looking down and his shoulders were low. Well, maybe I could cheer him up. I had to find out what wrong with him first.

"So, what have you been doing for the last century and a half?"

"Honestly, nothing. I usually just roam around. I've met a few random ghosts here and there. No one really interesting though."

"Boring. What do you do for fun?" I turned my head to the side.

"I don't really have fun, I guess. It's been a bleak afterlife." He smiled sheepishly and looked down again.

"Well, I'll fix that in no time. By the way, what's your name?" It just occurred to me that I didn't know it.

"It's Emmett, Emmett McCarty. And yours?" Nice name. I think it fits him.

"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. Being called Isabella reminds me of being scolded as a child." He nodded and shook my hands.

"God, you can be such an asshole sometimes!" I heard Melissa yelling.

"Oh, this is going to get good." I grabbed his arm and transported downstairs. It was a lot quicker than walking but it also took a lot more energy than walking.

Melissa was throwing spoons across the kitchen.

"Hey back off. At least I didn't marry some old guy for his money." She became even madder and started to throw plates.

"Are they always like this?" Emmett whispered.

"Ever since they both graduated college and she became his new grandmother." Emmett's eyes widened and I saw some small excitement watching them. "But watch this." I sat on the counter beside the sink that Edward was now leaning on and hit the spray hose. It shot from behind him and hit her square in the face. Emmett smiled and Melissa screamed.

"You are so dead! This is a new top!"

"Don't you mean a new nose?" She grabbed the nearest pan and Edward took off running, Melissa on his heels.

"This is what you do?" Emmett asked me. I nodded, still looking at Edward and Mel weave through the furniture and knock things over.

"This family is always fighting about something. Have you ever seen those soap opera things they watch now?" He nodded. "Well, this is like living in one. They're always arguing, or backstabbing or cheating on one another."

"Well, If you don't mind, could I stick around for a bit?" I nodded excitedly at the new idea of having a companion to play pranks with. That's if I could cheer him up enough that he would.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

I decided to stay with her for a while. She seemed like a nice enough acquaintance so far and she was pleasant to be around.

"So, while they fight, what do you want to do?"

"I'd actually like to know more about you." I wanted to know all I could about her. I didn't meet many people interesting enough to talk to and even less who were interesting to listen to.

"Well, I was born in 1804 or 1805, as I said, time isn't a biggie for me. I am around 17. Well after I was killed, I roamed for a period of time. I didn't understand this new world or my place in it. So, I tried to find it. I continually checked up on the people that I knew during my life and saw how I impacted them. Good or bad, I wanted to know. After everyone I'd known during my life died, I was lost again. I didn't feel like I had a purpose in the world. It was almost 1900 when I really looked at all the technological advances. And I started haunting." She stopped and spaced out a bit.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Shook her head a bit and then looked at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Where was I?"

"You started haunting a family." She nodded and continued.

"Okay, so I took up residence here and started to explore more of what I could do. Transporting and materializing are really it, but I realized that's all I needed. I could do a lot of human things and still have fun."

That's how I discovered materializing. I was just wondering what there was to do but wander around and I was thinking about wanting to pick at tree bark like I did when I was younger and then instead of my hand going through the tree like usual, it hit it. I kept trying and now that's pretty much the only thing that I use it for.

"So, I've been here ever since. The last ghost I met was of course a Cullen. Thomas. He was Edward's great grandfather. He went to the shadow lands though. I don't know why. He was pretty old when I got here." She had a much more interesting existence then I had. "What about you? How's your existence been?"

"After I died I roamed around. My little sister died at the same time as me but she immediately went into the light. I guess because she was so young, she really didn't have much to stick around for. Then I stayed with my parents. Both died in their late forties. First my dad and then my mom committed suicide a few weeks after."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Bella said and touched my arm lightly.

"It's okay. I came to terms with it a long time ago. After they died, I roamed. I didn't know what to do. I blamed myself for the bad things that happened to my family and I guess, I still do in a way."

"Emmett, what happened wasn't your fault." As clichéd a line as it was, it felt good to finally hear it after all these years.

"Thank you." She nodded and then we heard something crash to the floor. We transported downstairs. I did it this time because Bella looked tired.

"Do you know how much that is worth?" Edward yelled.

"Yeah, I do. I looked it up to claim it on insurance."

"You claimed this on insurance?" Edward said impressed.

"Well your old man is too lazy to do anything but sit on his ass. I do have a college degree you know. I'm not stupid." He looked her up and down in appraisal.

"How much is it worth?"

"Around 250,000 dollars." He nodded and then walked away.

"What if they hook up? That's completely gross and amoral but still that would an awkward family dinner." Bella was moving about the room. She materialized just her hand and moved things around. "They get creeped out easily. Edward refuses to believe that ghosts are real though. I like messing with him. It's getting to him and he's freaked out." She went into the pantry and took all the canned foods out and left them on the counter. "I want to see his rational explanation for this one."

"Bella, why did you come to this family. I mean, all the families here are rich and old."

"Well, they've been around since the first settlers and once upon a time, I was going to be the next Mrs. Cullen. I guess I never let it go and I stuck around." So she was clinging to a part of her humanity. "I know it's a little weird but I guess I wanted to see what my life could've been and then I just stayed."

"How was that could've-been life?"

"Not as wonderful as I thought it was going to be." She laughed to herself, probably because of a memory and then went back upstairs. I followed not knowing what she was going to do next. She returned to the upstairs and then materialized to turn the television on. She flipped a couple stations and then stopped and sat on the bed. "You should watch. Although, civilization is far from civil these days, their TV shows aren't half bad. I think you'd like them." I didn't watch TV often. I had seen plenty of little commercials in Times Square, and those TVs in businesses that show infomercials. I hadn't ever lived in a house so I had never seen real shows. Many of the people I had seen talked of their favorite television programs.

"What's this show?" I sat beside her.

"It's called Criminal Minds. It's about a behavioral abnormal psychology team." I watched the show and it wasn't half bad. A little gruesome, maybe, but still good.

"Is that all you do? Play pranks and watch tv?"

"No. I go out and have fun. I like walks in the park, watching movies, swimming, reading. It's just hard to do sometimes. I don't want to use energy."

"Why not? You just go in the darkness." She shivered, but out of fear.

"I'm afraid of the darkness. It's empty and it just takes you. I don't know how long I've been there or what happened to me. My friend, Angela. The only friend I've ever had in this life, the darkness is doing something to her. She goes in more frequently, for longer periods of time and she's drained when she comes back." I was confused, I thought the darkness helped you rest up. "I don't mean physically drained. I mean emotionally drained. She doesn't want to deal with anything. She just wanders and stares and I want to know why." She was staring intently at her feet. She was honestly scared. "That's why I don't have as much fun as I use to. I use to spend hours materialized, then go into the darkness and think it was nothing, but I don't know what it's doing but I do know that I don't want any part in it."

She stared blankly and I saw she was really afraid of the unknown. Maybe, their was more to Bella than I thought.

* * *

**There is nothing to fear except the persistent refusal to find the truth, the persistent refusal to analyze the causes of happenings ~ Dorothy Thompson**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparing for the Hunt

**I AM A BETA NOW!!!!! SO EXCITED!**

** Trying to get my life in order so sorry the updates are late. Computer access is very limited so that's another problem. Here we goes mes amis!**

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

I learned that Emmett had avoided the darkness so far but I knew that he couldn't do it forever.

"Eventually you'll have to go in, Em."

"Em?" He had a slight grin. "Sounds like a chick name."

"Well, I like it and nice job with modern language. Chick." I giggled rather embarrassingly, now that I think about it.

"I am depressed, not a hermit. I do go out." I nodded respectively. I still couldn't get over the fact that he said chick. It was like the queen of England saying shit!

"Edward! What is this!" I heard Richard, Edward's father, yell. We walked down the stairs quickly instead of transporting. "Why are there cans all over the counter?" Edward looked confused.

"I don't know. I've been talking with Melissa."

"You and Melissa? Talking? Not fighting, but talking?" He stood astonished. I hadn't seen Richy Boy speechless since the 80s and that was only a few minutes.

"Maybe grandfather's new trainer came in. She said that she'd be really focusing on what he was eating. Maybe she was sorting through them and didn't clean up." Ugh! He has a freaking explanation for everything! I can't do anything to this kid if he won't believe that it's supernatural. "I'll remind her next time to clean up anything that she takes out." So far Edward was the only one in the house who I hadn't convinced of ghosts but that was going to change. Soon.

Emmett and I just walked around for the rest of the day. Once dusk arrived, I lead him into the city. This is when I really loved to make trouble. He followed behind me as I walked into a nightclub.

"What are we doing here?"

"I am going to make a big group of drunk people unhappy." He raised an eyebrow but kept up with me anyway. "Into the DJ booth we go." I slipped through the door and into the booth. The DJ put on one CD, which I assumed to be a mix, and left the booth. I guess he was going to use the CD to keep the crowd occupied until he came back. Emmett stayed on the side farthest from the equipment. I pushed most of the buttons up and a large screeching noise sounded out. I heard the yells and boos that sounded throughout the club. I watched the DJ try to push his way through the crowd so I locked the door. He banged on it a couple times before kicking it and walking away.

"Bella, is this seriously what you do for fun?" He gave out a slight laugh. "This is how people start riots." I agreed that maybe this wasn't the safest thing to do and put the sound board back how I had found it. The regular noises of the room resumed. "Bella. I think maybe we should open the door again." I complied and unlocked it and the security came in, expecting to find someone. The looked around and sighed before leaving the room.

"And that is our cue to leave. I have a lot more places to show you." He shook his head playfully and we left the club. I took the lead, running down the street and he easily caught up with me.

"Where are we going now?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"We are going to see a movie. You have to have done that right?" He nodded.

"It was really old. A black and white film. It was the mid-forties I think." He really had some catching up to do.

"Well, we are going to change that. I'm taking you to see The Proposal." (I LOVE THAT MOVIE)

"It sounds like a girly movie." He pouted but came with me anyway. We walked into the cinema and into the first theater on the left. We sat on the steps, though we could sit in the seats and someone could sit on us and not know, they would still be getting a really uncomfortable feeling.

"This isn't half bad. He had laughed through most of the work and immigration office scenes and now we were getting to the part where they're going to Alaska. He really got a kick out of Betty White. "She reminds me of my own grandmother, it's funny to hear that because she was born in the mid 18th century so her speaking is very proper. Or it was." He went off into a sad smile and I nudged his arm.

"My grandmother was really proper too. She was funny though. Way ahead of her time. Was all about women's independence and equal rights. If only she saw the world now." I smiled at my own memories of her.

We finished the movie in silence, other than our laughter and walked out in the same manner.

"Bella?" I met his eyes searching my face. "Are you okay?" I nodded and gave him a small smile. It seemed to appease him but he still watch me worriedly. "I am, I promise. I've just gone a few years without talking to anyone who could actually hear me. It's new to me I guess." He nodded but stopped.

"I thought you had a friend, Angela."

"I did. I haven't seen her since she came back from the darkness two years ago. She said she was going to find someone who could tell her what the darkness was doing. I haven't talked to her since. I tried finding her and as soon as I got to her she went into the darkness again. I left and haven't gone to find her again. But enough about sad things, do you have any friends? I mean other then the odd visitors?" He shook his head.

"Not really. The longest I was with someone was a week. He didn't know what he was doing here and we just traveled around. After his first trip into the darkness, he got scared and left. I don't know what he was looking for or what he thought he would find, but I hope he did." Emmett whistled a little tune and I laughed.

"I didn't know you could whistle."

"You don't know a lot of things about me," he teased.

"Well, if you're planning on sticking around, maybe I can learn?" I asked hopefully. He smiled at me widely.

"I plan to. You sure know how to shake life up." I giggled and punched his arm. "It was a compliment!"

"Good."

**

* * *

Third Person's Point of View**

Emmett and Bella spent most of their time together for the next few days. Emmett slowly came out of his shell and for the first time, seemed to enjoy life. Bella spent more time talking with and getting to know Emmett than she did playing pranks on the Cullens. Without the extra stress in their life, everything seemed going smoothly with both parties. But as time will tell, nothing perfect lasts forever.

"Emmett! Get to the bedroom now!" Bella's voice sounded as Emmett decided to just transport downstairs. He stumbled over his own feet for the first time in his afterlife. "Please tell me that you see that too." He nodded slowly as he stared at everything around him to keep his eyes of the couple in bed.

"Bella?" She turned toward him. "I'm so sure that it's illegal to have step with your grandmother." She stared at him for a few moments before they both broke out in laughs. She stopped at his ability to bring laughter into the most serious occurrences. Bella turned to him, to keep her focus off of Melissa and Edward's activities.

"Bella?" He said again, still staring at the ceiling. "Can we please be anywhere but her right now?" She nodded and quickly walked through the door and out of the room, but not before she materialized and whispered, "I see you."

Edward and Melissa stopped and she continued to rant.

"Edward, I'm getting out of this house. It's weird and I don't like it!" She threw on a robe and stormed out of the room. He grabbed his shorts from the floor and went after her. "I care about the old fart but there isn't enough money in the world to keep me in some haunted mansion." Edward tried talking to her inconspicuously moving her back toward the bedroom. "EDWARD! You really think that you're going to get some? Ha ha, no! You heard that ghost, spirit, apparition, whatever it was, you heard what it said. If you think that we are ever having sex in this house again, you are sadly mistaken."

Being the person that he was, this is what it sounded like to Edward. "Edward, I'm not having sex with you until we are in a location other than this house." Melissa walked to the room that she shared with her husband and packed up a duffel bag. She rummaged through her closets and pulled out enough outfits for a week.

"Mel, you can't be serious! You're leaving because something we may or may not have heard?"

"Look, Edward, as much as you don't want to believe there's a ghost in this house, I do. I am not sticking around and waiting for something to happen. Tell your grandfather to call me when he gets home. I'll figure out what to do from there." She pushed past him to get to the stairs and the only thing heard in the house was a door slam.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

That girl really left. Wow. Bella looked slightly pleased with herself and I didn't understand why.

"Bella, why are you happy about this?" She was pacing the

"Look, Melissa is just overreacting. She'll send some fake ghost hunter here. I'll let him 'catch' me, then I'll leave for a bit and she'll come back and so will I." Where did that leave me? This whole plan was Bella leaving so where was I suppose to go? "Of course, you'll come too. Right?" I smiled that she took me into consideration. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Bella was my only friend now.

"You didn't even have to ask." But I'm glad you did, I silently added to myself. "You know what I wonder? If we materialized long enough, we could eat and digest food right?" She nodded after laughing at my random wonder. "So, what if we digested and before we used the bathroom, we stopped materializing. What would happen to the pee?" Her face scrunched up in thought before she shook her head and walked out of the living room. "Bella? Bella? What do you think?" I called as I walked behind her.

The next day, Melissa came back for a few minutes. Of course, Bella was correct in her assumptions and predictions about Melissa.

"Daniel, I decided to call in a professional." He stood from the couch, for the first time since he'd sat down last night. "After they come in and check on the situation we will proceed from there. If they can't get rid of whatever spirit is here, then we'll see if I can come back."

WAIT! I had an idea. I went to the attic where Bella was walking around and plotting her next prank.

"Bella, we don't have to leave." She looked at me confusedly and I continued to explain myself. "We don't have to leave because she's calling a ghost hunter right? So, he's going to say there's a ghost whether or not there is one or not, because they'll get paid more. Why don't we just convince the ghost hunter guy that we aren't dangerous?" She thought about it for a second.

I didn't feel like wandering around anymore. Even though the family was living here oblivious to us, it felt like home. The first home I had in a long time.

"I mean, do the most harmless stuff ever. Just move around cans and shut off water. They'll tell her that we're harmless so they get paid and don't have to do anything. I've seen ghost hunters before. They just do a lot of useless tests." She was still considering my suggestion.

"Emmett, are you sure that this'll work?" I nodded eagerly, praying this plan wouldn't turn me into a liar.

We listened as Daniel relayed the information to his family. Melissa would be returning in a week for a preliminary evaluation. After they figured out if there was a ghost or not, they would all clear the house for one night while the investigators came in to find a solution. Why do they always assume we're out at night?

**

* * *

There's the chapter. Enjoy. REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Calm Feelings

**Well here's the next chapter**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View

Today was the day. The day that the ghost hunters were coming had finally arrived. The front door opened, the team members step in and the day begins.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Bella and I materialized momentarily.

"Why are you here?"

"Bella, we actually have to talk to them."

"No just leave." We transported upstairs. The ghost hunters started with the attic. They were radioing and transmitting video to the experts, Melissa and Edward, who were in the van. The door to the attic was locked. Edward told them to just break the lock off. The team walked around the room slowly. They looked around the attic and Edward radioed in.

"It's been cleaned."

"What are you talking about?" the man who was holding the camera asked.

"The last time I went up there was when I was like 15, everything was a complete mess. The reason I know that no one could have cleaned it was we lost the key on a trip for my 16th birthday. We never bothered to go up there because it was all old stuff that we didn't need. That attic has been locked for years. Wow. Bella cleaned this place?

"Bella you didn't tell me that."

"Well to be honest with you, I didn't know it was locked. I've never used the door. I just assumed they didn't come up because they didn't need to." The imaging machine was pointed at us again.

"The ghosts are giving off calm waves. Whoever they are, they aren't dangerous."

"How do you know that?" Melissa chimed in.

"Ghosts give off emotions just like humans. Using the imaging machine shows the level of emotions and the colors represent levels and how strong the feelings are. These ghosts are giving off all kind and calm feelings."

"Wait, ghosts?" Melissa panicked.

"Yes, there are two. And from what our imaging can tell it's a male and a female. We got a glimpse of them earlier. Our cameras will freeze the snapshot and you can look at them later. They could be relatives or something." He kept moving the camera around the room.

"Well let's move on." They went through the rest of the room and just looked at the small things we had done. We had moved around cans, and picked up laundry. Honestly I had never cleaned in my life. My dad considered it women's work and my mom and sister took care of it. Well, my sister would've.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" She was sitting beside me looking concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm okay."

We continued waiting for the hunters to finish. Finally, they finished and came back to the attic.

"Are you still here?" Bella picked a pen out of the man's pocket. A few of them gasped and one screamed.

"Are you angry?"

"Bella, how do we answer this?" She walked over and wrote no on the man's arm with the pen. Then she wrote goodbye.

After that, she grabbed my arm, and transported outside.

"Bella, was that smart to talk to them directly? I mean, they'll never leave now."

"They will. The family won't allow people to invade their private life. They try very hard to hide it. Trust me on that." I nodded; still not sure she was right.

"Bella, why are we still outside?"

"I've dealt with ghost hunters before. Well not directly but people that I've met have. They won't leave until we go for a while."

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Eventually the team of hunters left and Edward and Melissa went back into the house. We followed them into the living room where Daniel and Richard had just arrived.

"Well, here's the picture." They handed around the picture of both of us and Daniel went to grab an album.

"There she is." It was an old picture of me.

"This isn't anyone I've seen before." Edward took hold of the picture.

"That would have been your great-great grandmother. From what I've read, in my grandfather's journal, and heard she was a wonderful girl." I didn't know that James spoke to anyone about me. At least not after my death.

"Well, if he liked her so much, what happened?" Melissa asked.

"She was murdered. A rather violent crime it seemed. It was a random crime for sure. She was found in the bad part of town. Never knew why the criminals took her there. The family thought she was probably going to be held for ransom but fought back. She was strong-willed, they said. James had many people searching for her killer for months. They never found the person. Eventually, like most human beings, James moved on. He fell in love again and got married. The only problem was he could never let go of her and it ruined his marriage. Most women don't like when you hold on to your dead love."

"Well, who's this guy?"

"I have no idea. I have never seen him in my life. Could be anyone. I only recognized her because my grandfather continually told us about her. I think because he lost her, his love turned to obsession. I remember he wrote down every single detail he could remember about her in journals and read them to us over and over. He would always say, "time to learn more about my Bella." Then he would read for hours. That's what's in that locked chest in the attic." I had never opened the chest, because, well, it was locked. "When he died, my father was going to throw them all away but my mother said they should be part of the family archives. Instead of putting them in the library, he locked them in that chest."

I went upstairs and materialized my hands, trying to pull the lock off. It was no use. That chest was locked and unless I had a key, it would stay that way.

"Bella? Bella! Stop!" I let go of it and Emmett moved me away.

"It was my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Their marriage failed because he couldn't let go of me."

"That's not your fault."

"I knew who the killer was; I could've left him a sign or something. He would have believed it. He could have been happy." I contemplated leaving messages around the house but I thought that the stress on their marriage was just regular life. I never intruded on their arguments. There was nothing funny about them and I felt like I was intruding. _I was wrong_.

"Who was it?"

"It was his wife." The week before my wedding, I was out with the ladies in the wedding party and we were looking for a dress. We had finally found the perfect one and decided to go to this little place to have lunch and celebrate. That's when I was killed.

"What? I thought he met her after."

"No, she was best friend. Or she was until she got jealous. One day we went out to eat with the wedding party and she had planned it. She told James' mother, sister and aunt, that she had a surprise for me and we would catch up. She took me across town and had paid a guy to take care of me. After I woke up, dead, I went to James house. There she was spinning a sob story of house a guy grabbed us from behind and she managed to get away but I didn't. Of she never saw they guys' faces. Then he inevitably fell in love with her because they spent so much time together, both being depressed mourners." My voice went bitter thinking of how that girl who I considered my best friend for my entire life, betrayed and killed me.

"Bella, I'm sorry all that happened to you."

"It's okay, Emmett. I'm just glad there is someone that I can finally tell my story to."

"Thanks for trusting me." He smiled at me and hugged me.

* * *

Emmett's Point of View

"It's okay. I know you'd trust me too." She went limp, not sleeping, obviously, but just relaxing against me. Now, I feel guilty. She trusted me enough to tell me about her murder, her biggest secret and I didn't tell her mine. I'm afraid to. I mean who wants to stay with someone who killed their sister. _Obviously I couldn't hurt her now, but still. _

I decided then that I was going to tell her. _When though? _

"Bella, are you really over James?" I asked. The first question to break our silence.

"Yeah. I mean, I'll probably never forget about him but it was still nice to be see him grow old, have kids, be happy at times. It kind of let me live through it. Now, he's gone and I've accepted that. I mean I wasn't exactly in love with him. I cared about him but didn't really love him until my chance had already gone."

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"The thing is that I don't know if you'll still want me to stay after you find out."

"Emmett, it can't be that bad. You're probably the nicest person I've every met." That just made me feel a lot worse.

"Bella, I killed someone." Her face froze and she got up and looked at me.

"You, Emmett, killed someone? I can't believe that."

"I'm serious." I said, staring into her eyes. They softened and she held a lost expression. _She believed me. _

"Well, can you tell me about it?" She sat with me in the position we were before and messed with my hand while we talked.

"You still want me around?"

"First of all, you can't hurt me now so I have no reason to be afraid of you. Secondly, I'd like to know what happened before I lose my best friend." I smiled and she returned it. But, my smile soon faded. _I have to tell her my story._

_

* * *

_

**When I see ghosts they look perfectly real and solid -- like a living human being. They are not misty; I can't see through them; they don't wear sheets or bloody mummy bandages. They don't have their heads tucked under their arms. They just look like ordinary people, in living color, and sometimes it is hard to tell who is a ghost ~Chris Woodyard**

**That's the chapter. Sorry about the sort of cliffy. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Missed You!

**Emmett's Point of View**

She leaned against me comfortably. I cleared my throat a few times, trying to get my voice and courage back.

"As you know, my dad was a lumber worker." I nodded. "We moved around with my dad because he didn't like being separated from us. It was late fall and the last day of this location. I had actually made friends for the first time because there was a town nearby. I was going to hang out with them when my mom told me I had to watch my 11 year old sister all day. I was annoyed to say the least and put much effort into avoiding her." He paused here, like he was thinking of how to word things. "She caught up with me and followed me around for a while before I yelled at her. Of course with our age difference, we had argued but I really yelled at her, and I scared her. She ran away and I felt bad and went after her. I finally turned around and she was behind a tree with her dress caught on a weed." I stiffened up and she looked up at me with understanding.

"You don't have to tell me." I shook my head.

"I do. You told me and I need to tell you. I turned and her mouth was open, she was screaming and no one could hear her. They were cutting the tree down and she was on the wrong side. I tried to save her but the tree killed us both." I knew that it was coming. She was going to tell me to leave. She turned around and hugged me, tightening her arms around my waist.

"What happened wasn't you fault." How could she think that?

"Yes it was. If I hadn't yelled she wouldn't have run into the forest. I should have kept her safe!" Her hands smoothed the back of my hair.

"Emmett, it was an accident. It could have happened anytime she was in the forest. You didn't cause it." She really didn't blame me. "You thought that would make me send you away?" I nodded, embarrassed.

"I never had a real best friend and it took me till the afterlife to get one. I'm not going to tell you to leave me alone because of an accident."

"I'm your best friend?" I ask, surprised.

"Your Best friend, your only friend, the lines blur." She smiled jokingly.

"Thank you, Bella." I've never meant anything more. "Telling you helped me out more than you know."

"Emmett, I have to thank you, too. Remember, I told my secret first." She smiled.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

Emmett thought I was going to make him leave. After spending time with Emmett, it's a little hard to imagine him not being here. He was my best friend now and I needed him here. Everyone had gone out and I couldn't find Emmett.

"Emmett? Emmett, this is not the time for hide and seek. I have something to tell you!" He appeared in front of me and we transported to the bedroom--Edward's.

"Why are we here?"

"I pulled a trick, you would be proud of. It took forever and a lot of materializing. I'm exhausted but I want to show you." He pointed to the bed and I materialized and pulled the cover back. There was a kiddy pool in on the mattress full of water and pillows placed around it to make it look flat.

"I can't believe you did this! This is genius." I hugged him tightly and he starts to slack in my arms. I knew what was happening to him.

"Bella? What's happening? Why do I feel like this?" I tried to calm him as much as I could.

"Emmett, sit down and close your eyes." Maybe he could conserve a little energy. The garage door rose up and the members of the house started to come in. Apparently, they had all been out together. Edward stumbled in obviously tired. He stumbled and then fell onto the bed. Emmett immediately perked up and then went into hysterics. Edward fell off of the bed, soaking, and shook his hair like a canine.

"Damn, ghosts!" He yelled before stomping into his bathroom. I knew it was time for Emmett to go; he was going into the darkness, for his first time he said. It wouldn't be_ bad_, he would actually feel refreshed. I just hoped what happened to Angela didn't happen to him. I started transporting ridiculous measures of distance and staying materialized for an hour. I felt myself becoming exhausted. Now, I wouldn't have to be alone again and I could a rest without stressing over my feelings. Maybe the darkness wasn't so bad.

This time I woke up back into the attic and went downstairs to check the clock. I had only been out for a few days.

"Bella? Bella? Is that you?" I heard Emmett call.

"Yeah, I'm in the attic again." He was there instantly hugging me.

"I missed you! I got out yesterday and it's been _so _boring around here! I messed with Melissa for a bit but it's not as fun without you. Plus now that they know we're here they don't really react as much." I backed out of his arms and looked around the room, exactly the same as it was when I left.

"They still don't come up here?"

"No, I guess they feel like it's not their place anymore. They did today, this morning just for a few seconds. They were messing in the corner. Then they left." I then noticed that the chest in the corner was no longer locked. They came up here to open the chest for me? Emmett followed my gaze, not understanding. He probably still didn't realize that the lock was gone.

"The lock on the trunk is gone."

"Are you going to read them?" He said after we stood quietly for a moment.

"Yes." I walked over to the trunk and closed it. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I will read them, when I need them. I've been over him and I don't think I want to open that back up again. Maybe one day, but today is not the day." His smile widened and he hugged me again.

"Bella, you're amazing." I smiled and moved from his embrace.

"_So_, what have you been doing for the last…?" I trailed off, not knowing exactly how long he had been here.

"I've been back for like a day, at the most. I wasn't sure if it was last night or this morning that I came back and I didn't bother to check."

"So how was your first visit to the 'darkness'? I still can't believe that you have been around for over a century and you've never been in the darkness."

"I don't know. I remember getting really dizzy feeling and then nothing. I woke up here again." He squinted like he was thinking about what happened. "I'm glad to be back though. Whatever it was, I don't like not remembering." He quickly shook off his eerie thoughts and his smile found its place on his face.

"So are we going to just sit in the attic or do something? Want to go see a movie? We could see that weird Avatar movie or maybe that chick-flick-looking one?" He was excited to do anything at all. He would have never seen a chick flick voluntarily.

"We can go see whatever you like, Emmett." He smiled brightly and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the door and down the stairs.

"Emmett, slow down."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I just missed you." I smiled instantaneously. Life was better for me and better for Emmett. I realized that maybe I miss him when he's gone too. More than I think.


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

**Sorry about the RIDICULOUS time between updates. Enjoy! This chapter is mostly Edward and Melissa. I think they deserve it.**

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

Ever since the night with the ghost hunters, Melissa's fears have slightly decreased. She knows they aren't upset or angry and they were just messing with us. I am afraid that now everyone knows that they are real, they'll tell Gramps about Melissa and me. To tell the truth, I was actually having some feelings for Melissa. She cared too much about my grandfather to dump him though. She may not love him but she still cares.

"Edward, stop." She pushed me away again. She was trying to read some magazine but I wasn't done playing.

"Come on, Melissa, talk to me."

"Is talk to me code for have sex with me?"

"No, I really want to talk. You and I, talking." I hadn't done much talking with her and I really wanted to get to know her. _I sound like a girl. _

"Okay then," she put down the magazine and turned to me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You, I don't know much about you."

"Well, I went to North County High School; I graduated and went to the University of Washington. I was going for my Bachelors in business and I wanted a Masters but obviously that got put on hold." She gestured around her. _She quit college for my grandfather? _

"Why didn't you stay in school?"

"I didn't have time. Your grandfather was very…persuasive. He didn't like me hanging around other guys. He may have been stupid enough to marry me but he wasn't stupid. Men were not on my allowed list so he stuck around me. He would follow me around campus so I quit."

"You're telling me that my grandfather stalked you?"

"No, he just hired bodyguards to do it for him. Then he had that phase where he hid all my birth control because he wanted to have a baby." My eyebrows shot up at that. _My grandfather wanted a baby by someone younger than me?_ "Look, to tell you the truth that's why he married me. He wanted a kid, plain and simple. Was I ever planning on giving him one? No."

"Why not?" I asked even though the mere thought of them "making a baby" disgusted me.

"Because he's in his late 80s. I don't mean to be a morbid or callous person here but he's not going to be around too much longer. I'd never bring a child into the world if I know one of his or her parents world be gone in a few years." She made sense. It was a harsh reality but Gramps was getting up there.

"Okay, I understand. So really why did you marry him?" She sighed.

"That's loaded question. When we met I was 19, cut off and barely making it. I'm going to be honest and say he was a meal ticket. I got to know him more and I came to care for him in a way, not the way he wanted but in a way. After I got settled in here I didn't have anything to do. I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone." Now I felt bad about how I treated her when I first got back. "To tell you the truth, you were probably the first person I had talked to that was my age in two years." Yep. Here comes the guilt. "Eventually he trusted me and let me out and around. Plus with you being back it was harder to hide the fact that I never left. I hated him for a while. I went so far as to wish him dead a few times. But I can see where he was coming from. When you're set in your ways like that it hard to trust someone else's." I understood what she was saying. My grandfather was not a flexible man.

I was quiet for a while. I took in everything that she said to me. I didn't know how to deal with everything. We had never talked about what we were to each other. I guess I was "the other man" or something like that. It was true that I was sleeping with my grandfather's wife, but that's not what I felt bad about. What really hurt was I could imagine her and I having a child and I knew it could never happen.

**

* * *

Melissa's Point of View**

Edward and I sat and talked a bit more about myself. He really did just want to know about me. We talked about my favorites, dislikes, and my family.

"Edward, why?" He looked at me strangely. I guess he didn't understand. "I mean why now? Why do I matter so much now?" He bit the inside of his lip trying to think of something to say. After a few moments he paused and met my eyes again.

"Melissa, I…care about you and that makes me want to know you better, that's all." I nodded and he stood. "I actually have to go out for a while." I frowned a bit, understanding that he was busy. "Actually, later tonight my friends are going to see some new movie, you want to come?" I agreed. "I'll call you then, okay?" He hugged me and kissed my cheek before going out the front door. _He never does anything like that. What's going on with him? _

I sat went to my bedroom and laid down, watching senseless TV. Another crash from the attic sounded. I was still uncomfortable with them but I wasn't scared anymore.

"Are you okay, Melissa?" My husband asked me. "I thought Edward would be here with you." _I wish he was._

"He had to go somewhere. He was here earlier." Daniel sat at the end of the bed and looked at me.

"So, I was at the mall earlier and a woman came up asking for a willing couple to help participate in her pregnancy study." _Ugh, back to this. _

"Daniel, I'm not ready for kids. I want to finish my masters, get a career and lots of other things before I consider kids."

"I'm ready for kids." I sighed. How can I keep him off of this.

"You have a son already. Why do you want a baby when your son is over twice my age?" He looked at me.

"I love kids. I always wanted more than one. But my ex-wife couldn't have children." _I don't want to tell him the truth and have him think that I'm waiting for him to die. _

"Daniel, you're sick and everything that's going on with the business, do you think this is a good time to have children?" He thought about. "How about this, why don't we participate in foster care? I just don't think that this is the best time to have kids but we could do that?" He nodded.

"Okay, we can try that. How does it work?"

"Foster kids are usually wards of the state or children who have been temporarily removed from their guardian's home. The social worker would ask us if we would like to take a child that they have available and we can decide whether or not to take him or her in." He sighed.

"Can I think about it and maybe we can talk more in the morning?" I nodded with a sad smile. "I have to head back to the office with a morning conference call from Spain at 6 a.m. That'll be their time of course." That meant that he would be on a video call probably from midnight to four in the morning, not that they cared. To be honest, I thought that work was taking a toll on his health. His argument was that he had made many mistakes with his money and finally realizing that, he wants something to hand down to Edward.

"After you're going to sleep." He started speaking but I cut him off. "I don't care if you have a meeting. You need rest so you can reschedule." He nodded.

"I'll be back in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too." His kissed me quickly and then left the room. _Can I ever have that with Edward?_

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

I left the house to clear my head. I was falling for Melissa and that's something that couldn't happen. Lately it had been more than sex for me and I just can't let her find out. She loves my grandfather. She may not be in love with him but she won't let this thing between us go too far.

"James, I invited someone to the movies tonight." I called to make sure that it was okay.

"Sure, a chick?"

"Yeah but be nice to her. She's a cool girl." The guys could be a little crude and their girlfriends could dish it out as well.

"I'm sure the girls will make her feel welcome." _I hope so._ "So, who is she anyway? You never just pop up with a last minute friend, especially not a girl." I never really invited my dates with us because they were worth much to me. I didn't want to spend too much time with some girl I was going to dump in a few weeks anyway. Melissa, she was just different than all the other girls and she made me feel different. The only problem was, she's my grandma.

I pushed the problems from my mind and went to find some things for tonight. I wanted to take Melissa on a date. As weird as sleeping with my grandfather's wife was, I wanted to do what it took to have a relationship with her. The only problem was I don't know if she would accept it. I stopped by the patio store and got one of those tables that you sit at a really authentic sushi places. Sushi was Melissa's favorite food so I decided to go safe with that. _Next, that candle store in the mall. _I made a quick stop there and I rushed to pick up the sushi from the restaurant. When I got out of the store it was only 7 pm so I still had an hour to get Melissa to the movie. I snuck all the stuff into the garage and then the sushi into the fridge.

"Edward?" My grandfather called my cell phone. "I need you to drop something to eat by the office. Is that a problem?" I really did not want to go to the office right now because I knew that would mean that I would be late getting Melissa from the house and then late to the movie.

"Actually I was going to take Melissa to meet some of my friends. You know, get her out of the house." He agreed.

"Oh, I'll just call someone else then. I really don't feel like calling for take out. Make sure she has a good time, boy."

"I will. See you tomorrow." I had to go in to start my get ready for my first day of work on Monday.

"Melissa?" I called up the stairs but she didn't answer. I walked into her bedroom, she had fallen asleep reading. _Nightlight? That sounds weird._ I moved the hair out her face and just looked at her for a few minutes. Finally I started feeling like a stalker and gently shook her arm. "Melissa? Wake up." She mumbled something and rolled over, her face meeting mine.

"Hey." She smiled, which caused my own.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and stretched her arms.

"I need to wash my face and then I'll be ready." I nodded and she walked past me and into the bathroom. "What are we going to see?" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Losers."

"Oh, I heard that was funny." She shut off the water and came out, rubbing her face with a hand towel. She threw the towel in the hamper across the room and grabbed her purse of the chair where she left it earlier. "I'm ready." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the front door, around the house, and to the side of the garage. She gave me a questioning look because I dragged her around the house instead of out the garage door.

"A bag of soil fell off of a shelf and busted. It's a mess."

"Oh, that's understandable." She got into my car and I rolled up the windows to stop the nights air that began to settle.

When we arrived at the movies she was rubbing her hands together nervously. I laid mine on top of her to try and give her some support.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked.

"It's been a while since I've met new people. What if they don't like me?" I almost laughed at that notion. My friends were probably the easiest people in the world to get along with, maybe a little insensitive at times.

"Don't worry. They'll like you. If it helps, I'll even put in a good word for you." She glared at me. "Come on, Mel, what happened to the confident girl from high school?"

"She did stupid things, like get married." We were silent for a bit, neither one of us knowing what to say.

"They'll like you Mel, I promise. If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we can leave." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I gave her a smile and she pushed my shoulder and got out of the car.

**

* * *

Melissa's Point of View**

Edward led me through the cinema and over to his friends.

"Hey guys."

"Mel, this is James, Victoria, Ben, Angela, Jake, Sue and Seth." They all greeted me differently.

"Hi," I said shyly, still half hidden behind Edward.

"You can come out and play, you know," James joked. "We don't bite. Well at least not usually. When Sue gets drunk she's a little wild." Sue slapped his arm. "You know I was just kidding."

"So, are you ready?" Edward asked. "Guys, we'll get the food, what do you want?" They al gave their various orders and we walked to the counter.

"That wasn't as bad as I though it would be."

"I told you they were nice. Now, what do you want to much on during the movie?" I looked at the rack of candy.

"Anything gummy is okay. I hate the noise that popcorn makes. It's so loud; why do they serve it at movies?" He laughed and ordered some gummy coke bottles and then everyone else's food. "You're not getting anything?"

"I'll be eating yours, don't worry. We'll go eat after the movie anyways." I nodded and he texted someone while we waiting for everything to be on the counter. We had to stack the tubs of popcorn and stick all the candy boxes in my purse to be able to carry them. "Sorry we have to carry this. I forgot it was my turn to get the snacks."

"It's fine. To tell the truth I'm just really glad to get out of the house. It's boring being all by myself all the time."

"You know you could call me anytime you get bored." I smiled and he handed the guy our tickets.

"Good to know."

After the movie was over, we parted ways in the parking lot.

"It was nice meeting you Melissa. We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Edward smiled and gave me a look.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." He led me back to the car.

"Edward, if you say I told you so, I'll hurt you," I said as we got back into the car.

"I know, I know. But I have a little surprise for you."

"What else are we doing?" I questioned.

"Surprise, noun, meaning something that produces a feeling of surprise, especially an unexpected event or gift." He quoted the dictionary.

"Well thanks, smart-ass."

"Hey, no name-calling when I'm doing something nice." I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"But, thanks for tonight. It was great getting out of the house and it was nice to introduce me to your friends. So, just thanks, I guess." He looked at me nervously.

"Don't thank me yet."

We got back to the house and he took me straight upstairs.

"Stay here and don't come down until I tell you." I sat on the bed and turned on the TV to pass the time. _What else could he have planned? After 30 minutes he called me down. _

"Edward? Edward, where are you?"

"In the living room!" I walked into the living room and there was a setting from my favorite restaurant sitting on the floor.

"What is all this?" He looked at me for a second.

"Melissa, I like you. Well, I mean I care about you and I really want to give us a try. I know our situation is a little…unusual, but I really think that we could have something." I didn't say anything for a minute, taking it all in. He took it the wrong way. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it." He turned to walk away.

"Edward?" I called, not wanting him to leave. "I want to give us a try too."

**

* * *

Emmett's Point View**

"Finally."


	7. Chapter 7: Realize

**So I stopped updating because I got really busy and with the lack of reviews I didn't think anyone was really interested anyone. BUT today I got a new reader and so it inspired me to start writing again. It's not gonna be everyday but I'm gonna try for twice a month on both of my stories for a minimum but if worst comes to worst there will be one update but it may be a little short :)**

**ANDDDD! I Realized I was missing pretty much all the characters from the story so ESME=MELISSA (maintain the creepy mom thing) and CARLISLE=RICHARD. If it's too confusing just message me and I'll try to change the old chapters when I can.**

**I'm a little rusty ... here we go !**

* * *

**Emmett's Point of View **

The house had been so much more hectic but also calm since Edward and Esme admitted their feelings. Continually hiding from Edward's grandfather proved rather difficult because he wanted to spend more time with Esme. He thought she felt neglected._Too little, too late._ Bella and I knew that Carlisle had discovered their affair, but he realized that as long as it was a secret, it couldn't hurt anyone. Revealing the truth would have done more damage than good at this point...

"Emmett?" Bella called from upstairs. When I appeared she was in the corner shimmering. I approached her slowly, not sure what to do.

"Bella, what is happening?" She whimpered and closed her eyes, making me understand.

"Darkness-" was all she muttered before she completely disappeared.

What was I going to do now? She could be gone for a week or more. She must have been so scared, waiting for the Darkness to take her. I had to figure this out. I need to find Angela.

For the next few hours I racked my brain; I tried to pull together any comment that Bella made about Angela. Hopefully that would help me get to her. _Wait!_ Bella said that Angela always stayed in places with light because she was afraid of the dark but she always never went into the city, not liking the noise around her. There is only one place like that in the entire state, The Light Gardens! I got there as fast as I could without overexerting myself. I did not want to become part of the problem while I was trying to fix it.

After arriving I walked quietly, not wanting her to transport herself out of fright. Finally spotting her I called her name softly. She immediately panicked and began to fade, but I mentioned Bella and she came over to me.

"Bella? What's wrong with her?" She was firing questions faster than I could answer them.

"She's back in the Darkness. Only, it's not the regular Darkness. She was shimmering before she disappeared, she was so scared. She just couldn't stop it. I came to you because she said you knew some things about the Darkness."

"No! It's not suppose to take her! She said she'd be careful, she wouldn't do too much." Angela was pulling at her locks and pacing around. I grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Stop it! Tell me what's happening!"

"The Darkness is draining spirits, permanently. It used to be that ghosts stayed on earth forever, unless they accepted the light. Now it's changing. The Darkness is taking power from spirits, but I don't know how. I always thought the darkness was just a resting place in our own minds. However, for the Darkness trying to accrue power, it would not only have to a separate entity but also run by something or someone. The only problem is that no one can figure it out and because of the disappearing spirits, they're afraid to try." So this "Darkness" is being controlled. But who could have that much power?

* * *

**Carlisle's Point of View**

I knew that Edward and Esme were together now but I couldn't bear to tell my father. It would break his heart and with his age, he was already worn down because of work. That stubborn mule wouldn't retire for anything, though he was taking off more time lately for Esme. Plus, Edward was finally showing serious interest in a woman, even if she was the WORST possible choice at this time. I couldn't willingly ruin my son's happiness and even Esme is much happier with them. However, maybe I should explain to them that I know and won't interfere. They are both on edge trying to hide their relationship from everyone.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Esme, my dad is coming..." She ignored me and continued her tempting touches. "Esme, we're going out later tonight. Save it till then and I'll make it worth your while." With one deciding gaze she kissed me and walked away.

"I'll hold you that," she called over her shoulder before disappearing into their suite. Ugh, my life is so fucked! I know she's worth is though. The only downside is that Grandfather would be hurt if he found out what we were doing. But she might just be it for. I spent years thinking that love never existed, maybe she's the one...

* * *

**Esme's Point of View**

I heard the door open as Daniel walked in. "Good evening, sweetheart." He kissed my cheek, passing me to go to the bathroom.

"How was work today?" He just smiled at me. I'm guessing that was a good day?

"They want me to retire." Oh, it was one of those days. Every few weeks they'd all talk about the good he'd done for the company, the positive impact that he's made on their lives and tell little stories, all before they tried to convince him to retire. We all knew it was for his own good but that man would never give up his place in the company, unless he was physically unable to do the job at all. Apparently, he once went into the office with pneumonia.

"You know they're right. Carlisle is more than capable of taking over now and you could use the extra rest, old man," I teased.

"They are right. I'm not going to listen to them, but they are right." He put on his pajamas and then proceeded to go into the bedroom and lay down. "Come here?"

I walked over and lay down beside him, resting on his chest. "Yes?"

"You know that I would want you to do whatever makes you happy right? Even if I didn't really like it, I would want you to do what you needed to for your happiness." My heart clenched, immediately thinking of Edward. "I know that I won't be around forever and I just wanted you to know. You were more than just a wife to me; you were my best friend."

He was right. Even though we got married for the convenience, we quickly formed a close relationship. The impact he had on my life had been way more than just money or influence; he had given me some of the best times that I had ever experienced.

"Thank you." That was all I could think to say. He acknowledged that he was getting into his last years. We had a rather platonic relationship, but we loved each other in our own way. I had always known that I would be around after him, but now that it was real, I couldn't face it. I don't know how to fathom a life, where he's not there. And how could the rest of the family survive?

* * *

**At the end, the realization is that she had to get to a place in her life where she could drop her guard and make peace with the fact that whether she had a small amount of time, that she had to kind of live it completely through, instead of living by the rules. ~ C. Theron**

* * *

Please review! It's the only way that I know what your reaction to the story is...

And also for any errors, I am typing this VERY early and I'm not the best at proofreading my own work. SORRY.


End file.
